Four Star Spectacular!
Summary A compilation of four short stories written and storyboarded by the show's directors. Batman appears as a cameo and a secondary character in all shorts: * Adam Strange in Worlds War – Having picked up an anniversary gift for Alanna on Earth, Adam Strange spots that the zeta beams are firing everywhere in erratic fashion and learns that Kanjar Ro (who is attempting to destroy Rann and take over the universe) is responsible. * 'Flash in Double Jeopardy' – After saving him from Captain Boomerang, Flash tells Batman about an encounter he just had with Mirror Master and Abra Kadabra. * 'Mazing Man in Kitty Catastrophe – 'Mazing Man cat-sits for a couple while they are out, but inadvertently causes extreme damage to their home. * The Creature Commandos in The War That Time Forgot – In the year 1943, the Creature Commandos go to Dinosaur Island to investigate the disappearances of some of the Allies, including Batman, and end up confronting the brains behind the plan: the Ultra-Humanite. Appearing in "Four Star Spectacular!" Adam Strange in Worlds War Featured Characters: * Adam Strange Supporting Characters: * Puppy (First appearance) Villains: * Kanjar Ro (Apparent Death) * Andre Le Blanc (First appearance) Other Characters: * Alanna * Batman * Sardath Items: * Zeta Beam * Energi-Rod * Negaton Bomb * Adam Strange's Ray Gun * Rannian Jet Pack Flash in Double Jeopardy Featured Characters: * Batman * Flash (Barry Allen) Supporting Characters: * Public Villains: * Abra Kadabra * Captain Boomerang (First full appearance) * Mirror Master (First full appearance) 'Mazing Man in Kitty Catastrophe Featured Characters: * 'Mazing Man (First appearance) * Precious (First appearance) Supporting Characters: * Fiona (First appearance) * Owen (First appearance) Other Characters: * Batman The Creature Commandos in The War That Time Forgot Featured Characters: * Creature Commandos (First appearance) ** Warren Griffith (First appearance) ** Dr. Myrra Rhodes (First appearance) ** Lt. Matthew Shrieve (First appearance) ** Pvt. Elliot "Lucky" Taylor (First appearance) ** Vincent Velcro (First appearance) Supporting Charcters: * Batman Villains: * Ultra Humanite (First appearance) (Apparent Death) Other Characters: * Dinosaurs Locations: * Dinosaur Island Synopsis Adam Strange in World’s War Adam Strange is on Earth and has found the perfect anniversary gift for his wife. However, the Zeta Beam teleports away a nearby water tower. The hero watches in horror as other Zeta Beams strike across the city, teleporting away everything they hit. Adam flies after them but inadvertently drops the present, which is smashed by a passing car that is then teleported away. He flies into another Zeta Beam and finds himself on an alien planet, the surface covered with objects from Earth. Adam befriends a teleported dog and starts exploring the planet, and finds Kanjar Ro with a negaton bomb. The hero realizes that Kanjar used his energy rod to reroute the Zeta Beams, hoping to teleport the bomb to Adam’s adopted world of Rann. Kanjar admits that it’s true, and that he’ll use the deserted planet as a base from which to conquer the galaxy. The space pirate’s men attack Adam, who breaks free and attacks Kanjar. A huge Zeta Beam smashes down and teleports Adam, Kanjar and his men, and the negaton bomb another planet. They continue to fight as they’re teleported from planet to planet as Kanjar tries to find the proper frequency to arrive on Rann. On Earth, Batman is disposing of a crook when the bomb, Kanjar, and Adam briefly appear in the alleyway. They disappear as suddenly as they arrive, moving on to other planets. Kanjar finally surrenders, only to realize that he’s finally teleported to Rann. As Alanna and the planet’s security forces arrive, Adam warns them to stay back. Kanjar prepares to trigger the bomb, explaining that his energy rod will protect him from the bomb’s effect. However, the dog emerges from hiding and bites Kanjar’s leg. The space pirate manages to set off the bomb, but Adam takes his energy rod and teleports Kanjar and the bomb to a distant planet. The villain manages to deactivate it just in time, but discovers that he’s facing a huge monster. On Rann, Adam apologizes for being late and offers the dog as her anniversary gift. Flash in Double Trouble Captain Boomerang captures Batman and takes his Batarangs. He throws one at Batman, but Flash arrives and disarms him at superspeed. When Batman wonders why it took Flash a whole two minutes to get there, the Flash admits that he had complications... The Flash receives Batman’s distress signal and heads to the scene, only to come face-to-face with a giant mirror across the street. Within seconds more mirrors spring up, surrounding him in a maze. The snaggle-toothed Mirror Master addresses him from the mirrors and then sends an army of duplicates out. The villain warns that they’ll eventually wear him down while he tries to escape the maze. The Flash fights as best he can while escaping the maze, but things look grim. Abra Kadabra, the villainous magician from the 64th century, arrives and asks if he missed it. He explains that he’s not there to fight the Flash. As Abra Kadabra flies along with the Flash, he explains that he can’t defeat the hero because it would create a temporal paradox when he tries to change his own history. However, he did find a newspaper announcing the Flash’s death on that day at the hands of Mirror Master. The newspaper photo shows an empty Flash costume. More mirror duplicates appear and surround the hero, and Abra Kadabra complains that it’s unfortunate he can only watch while a snaggle-toothed barbarian kills his arch enemy. Flash gets an idea and punches the one real Mirror Master, knocking him out and destroying the duplicates. When Abra Kadabra wonders how the Flash spotted the real one, the speedster points out that only one Mirror Master had asymmetrical teeth. Angry beyond belief, Abra Kadabra blasts the Flash, disintegrating him and leaving his costume. Realizing that he may have altered his own future, the villain returns to his own time. Once the maze disappears, someone takes a photo of the Flash’s empty costume. Now, the Flash and Batman take Captain Boomerang to prison. The speedster explains that he used one of Mirror Master’s mirrors to create a duplicate of himself and let Abra Kadabra kill that. The newspaper article was wrong all along. ’Mazing Man in Kitty Catastrophe Somewhere in Gotham, would-be hero ‘Mazing Man arrives to sit a cat for Fiona and Owen. Once the couple leave, Precious the cat scratches ‘Mazing Man’s cape and he tries to entertain the cat without success. It runs up the chimney and slips out the back, going to its cushion. ‘Mazing Man tries to coax Precious out of the chimney but only manages to wreck it. He panics and tries to think of what Batman should do. It doesn’t help. ‘Mazing Man soon wrecks the entire wall. ‘Mazing Man soon puts the chimney back together. When he realizes it doesn’t look like the photo on the wall, he smashes it apart and starts all over. The next morning, Fiona and Owen return and ‘Mazing Man vows to make it up to them. Precious comes out and leaps into its owners’ arms while ‘Mazing Man offers to be their next cat. He finally figures out that Precious has returned and sobs in relief. He managed to restore the fireplace back to its original shape but makes the mistake of leaning on the mantle. It falls apart and he goes back to work. Creature Commandos in The War That Time Forgot In the South Pacific in 1943, Lt. Matthew Shrieve is flying his elite combat unit in to find several missing Allied planes and one of their special operatives, Batman. Pterodactyls attack the plane and Shrieve manages to guide the plane down to a landing on a nearby island. His four soldiers abandon the plane: Sgt. Vincent Velcro, a vampire; Pvt. Elliot Lucky Taylor, Frankenstein’s monster; Dr. Myrra Rhodes, a Medusa; and Warren Griffith, a werewolf. The Creature Commandos explore the island and find a baby stegosaurus. A carnivorous dinosaur attacks and Lucky manages to subdue it. More dinosaurs surround them and a white Tyrannosaurus Rex steps forward. It speaks, explaining that it’s the Ultra-Humanite and that it has gained control of the dinosaurs. With his new army, the Ultra-Humanite plans to control the world. It offers the Creature Commandos a place at his side, but Shrieve refuses to join with an Axis lackey. Unimpressed, the Ultra-Humanite orders his dinosaurs to capture them, using a remote control to enforce his commands. Batman arrives and distracts the dinosaurs, and tells them to get the remote control. The Commandos charge forward, the dinosaurs in hot pursuit. Sgt. Velcro transforms into a bat and grabs the remote, and Shrieve shoots it to pieces. The Ultra-Humanite screams in frustration and then runs away as his former subjects chase him into the jungle. When he’s unable to escape into his fortress, the Ultra-Humanite releases its brain canister from the Tyrannosaurus Rex and crawls inside through the narrow gap in the gate. It’s a brief respite as the dinosaurs break into the fortress and move in on the real Ultra-Humanite. Shrieve, Batman, and the Creature Commandos depart the island. The lieutenant takes photos of the dinosaurs, planning to turn the evidence over to his superiors so that they can come back and use the dinosaurs as an army. The Commandos destroy the camera and explain that they can accept that they’ve been transformed into monsters for a higher cause, but the dinosaurs are simple creatures, untouched by war, and they want to keep it that way. Trivia * The episode is episodic and the shorts contain no continuity with each other. * Batman has a cameo or supporting role in all shorts. In fact, in the first, he is only briefly shown and has no role in the conflict. * The US flag in the Creature Commandos segment is wrong, it is the 1960 50-star flag instead of the 1912 48-star flag.Category:EpisodesCategory:Season Three